


Can You Retrieve My Clothes, Please?

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Those pesky Slowpokes of Mustard have stolen Klara's clothes. It's up to Gloria to retrieve them.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 37





	Can You Retrieve My Clothes, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> There are ever-slight spoilers for the beginning of the Aisle of Armor DLC.

After a hard day's work of training, Gloria made her way to the dojo showers. She had spent the entire day exploring the Isle of Armor, seeking out every little secret she could find. It was invigorating to catch new Pokémon and collect new items that she had never seen before in Galar. However, the sun had begun to set, and she was ready to call it a day. First, she needed to change out of her dojo outfit and get back into her regular trainer attire.

  
"Hey! Hey, you!" Someone was calling her from the shower area. She could see that it was Klara, her face peering from around the shower wall. "Come here!" She walked over until she was standing in front of the showers. Klara was standing there with a towel wrapped around her body, a light blush on her face. "I need your help, alright?" She looked unhappy having to ask for help, as if she had swallowed something disgusting.

  
"What's wrong, Klara?" She knew that Klara had a problem with her, going back to the first time they met. However, she personally didn't have a problem with her. She was just generally a nice person, and she was willing to help anyone who asked her. Even if they had issues with her for whatever reason.

  
"Master Mustard's stupid Slowpokes stole my clothes!" She tried to have the same intimidating presence she usually had, but the blush on her face gave away her embarrassment. "I don't have another change of clothes, and I can't go out like this!" She gestured to her body, clad in just a towel. Her breasts pushed out against the towel, and for the first time Gloria really thought about how attractive Klara was. "Can you go get my clothes back for me?" She seemed unhappy to have to ask someone for assistance, but she didn't have another choice. Not unless she wanted to risk her towel falling off out in the wild.

  
"Sure." She had been about to wind down for the day, but she was willing to help Klara out. Allowing herself to give Klara one last look up and down, she left the shower room and headed back into the wild. Remembering her previous task of hunting down Mustard's Slowpokes, she knew exactly where in the Wild Area to go.

  
When she entered the Soothing Wetlands, she wasn't surprised to see the dust clouds being kicked up by a rapidly running Slowpoke. Mustard was definitely a powerful trainer to have multiple Slowpoke that could move that fast, since those Pokémon in particular were notorious for how slow they were. However, despite their speed, they always seemed to run in a specific circular pattern, so she was able to catch up to them easier than if they were just running around randomly.

  
Bringing her Inteleon out, she battled the Slowpoke and easily defeated it. It ran away in a hurry, leaving behind the dojo outfit it had held in its mouth. She picked it up and put it in her bag, heading off with her Inteleon to find the next Slowpoke. While she walked deeper into the wetlands, she thought about the predicament she had found Klara in. Her clothes had been stolen, and all she was wearing was a towel. It hadn't come to mind when she first walked into the shower room, but now that she had more time to think about it, she realized how much of a turn on it was. If she could, she would thank those Slowpokes.

  
The second Slowpoke was in the middle of the wetlands, and she was easily able to defeat that one as well. It dropped Klara's gloves and socks, which she also picked up and stuffed in her bag. There was one more Slowpoke to defeat, and she could see it running around near the water at the end of the wetlands. She hurried over, and in no time at all, her Inteleon had taken it down, sending it running back to the dojo. All that was left was to pick up the final pieces of clothing, and she could return them to Klara.

  
Just like the other two Slowpokes, the third one was dispatched with haste. It may have been because her Pokémon were way too powerful for the Pokémon on the island. At least it meant she could defeat them easy enough and get back to the dojo before the sun completely set. The final Slowpoke was holding something a bit more surprising, however. Unlike the other two, who were holding Klara's dojo uniform, the final one dropped a pair of matching pink bra and panties.

  
Her eyes widened as she picked up Klara's undergarments, realizing that the Slowpokes had been thorough when they stole her clothes. She held them in her hands for a couple moments longer, taking a deep breath before finally stashing them away. Then she started heading back for the dojo, where Klara was waiting.

  
"I suppose I ought to thank you," Klara muttered when Gloria returned her clothes. It didn't seem like she wanted to thank her, but she didn't have much of a choice. Her clothes had been returned like she had asked, and it was common courtesy to give thanks in return. That didn't mean she had to like it, though. "Now get out of here. I don't want you watching me while I change." 

  
Gloria let her be, disappearing behind the lockers so she could change out of her own dojo uniform. She changed quickly, wanting to get out of there and to the place she was taking shelter in for the night. As she left, she just missed Klara frowning in the shower area as she looked through her clothing that Gloria had returned to her. "Where the hell are my panties?" she muttered, scratching her head.

  
Meanwhile, walking out of the dojo, Gloria looked around to see if anyone was around. With the sun setting, it seemed that everyone had decided to head out for the day. Since there was no one around, she pulled out Klara's panties that she had kept hidden in her bag and put them up to her face, taking a big whiff of them. They smelled like Klara, which was wonderful. She may have been a bit difficult to get along with, but she sure did have a nice scent. Now, how to convince those Slowpokes to swipe her clothes more often...


End file.
